The Christmas Scrapbook
by Aunna
Summary: When Christmas arrives it's just a boring day. Till a scrapbook full of memories was found. What does it hold? And why is Gibson laughing?


**Me: Merry Christmas!**

**Chiro: And A Happy New Year! (Monkeys and I laugh.)**

**Me: This is a Christmas One-shot for SRMTHFG! It might be slightly related to the song "The Christmas Shoes,"**

**Sprx: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG!**

**Nova: If she did we would know how the war turned out.**

**The Christmas Scrapbook**

It was like any other day. Except that it was Chritmas. But Sprx, Nova, Gibson, and I were in the control center having a little game of Monopoly, Otto was looking around the robot and Chiro was at the Arcade with his new friend Twister.

"Pay up Antauri!" Sprx yelled. I had landed on Shuggazoom Avenue, which belonged to him. I sighed and handed him the money.

I heard a shriek from Otto and dashed to his aid. The others followed, worried about our green furred friend. He always managed to get into trouble…

We found him in Chiro's room. He was clutching his green bouncy ball and a big book was on his leg. Nova took the book off and I helped Otto up. "Chiro's photo album?" Nova said.

We came over and looked at the book. The cover read _Chiro's Photo Album._ I was tempted to look at it but this was Chiro's personal item. I wouldn't look at it. Not without his permission.

"Gibson to Chiro," Gibson said into his communicator.

"Yeah Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"We found your photo album," Gibson said. "Well, Otto did. We were wondering if we could look at it,"

"Sure," Chiro said. "You might not like some of the pictures though. And don't get it dirty. I can't afford to spend another week cleaning it,"

"We'll be careful," Gibson said. "Gibson out," Gibson deactivated his communicator and smiled. "Let's look at it downstairs," he said.

We left Chiro's room and went back downstairs. After we got situated so all of us could see Nova opened the book. We saw a whole bunch of weird blue and black pictures. "They're ultrasound pictures," Gibson said. "They show how the zygote is forming in the mother's womb, letting doctors know if there are any medical problems with it or the pregnant mother,"

"English Gibson," Sprx said. Gibson sighed.

"Sprx," Gibson said and paused. Then he continued. "They show Chiro when he was in his mother's stomach,"

"Oh," Sprx said.

"Wait!" Otto shouted. "Chiro's mom _ate_ Chiro!"

"I rather not have this talk Otto," Gibson said quickly. "But she did not eat Chiro. He was just forming in her womb," He pointed at the pictures. "See? There are his fingers and the rest of his hands and arms. There are his legs and feet and there's his body. And this is his head."

"Okay," Otto said. Nova turned the page and there was Chiro, as a newborn, in a little blue blanket and hat. A black haired, brown eyed women was holding him in her arms. By her side was a black haired, blue eyed man. I took out the picture.

There was writing on the back. It said, _Raissa and Ekram O'Neil with their son Chiro, ten minutes old. _I handed the picture around and everyone smiled. I returned the picture to it's rightful place and looked at another.

This picture showed Chiro in his crib at the hospital. His small, blue eyes looked confusingly into the camera. Just like a newborn.

The next few pages were just of Chiro during his first four years of life. Then he was in pre-school, making things for his mom and dad and playing tag with other children. I smiled again. Chiro seemed to have a way to make you fall underneath a spell of some sort.

His school pictures were nice. But when we reached his Christmas as a seven-year-old everything went downhill. Raissa looked ill and Chiro gave her a pair of Christmas shoes to wear. There was even a note that read,

_Dear mommy,_

_I got these pretty shoes for you. They bring out your eyes. And I want you to look beautiful if you met the great father and the savior. You should look like a queen when you walk into heaven._

_Love, _

_Chiro_

I was close to tears when I read that. So was Gibson. Sprx, Nova and Otto were in tears. The next page showed Chiro and his father at a funeral service and then at a grave. Chiro was bawling his eyes out.

The next ten pages showed Chiro and his father and his school friends. It looked happy, considering his mother had past away.

They consisted of Chiro playing baseball, ice skating, and something Gibson called barrel racing. I made a note to ask Chiro what that sport was all about.

We caught our breaths at the next page. Chiro's father lay in a hospital bed. Chiro was snuggled against him. In small writing underneath was a description. It read; _Ekram O'Neil. Born January seventh nineteen seventy-four. Died September eighteenth nineteen ninety-nine. Brain Tumor._

We cried as we saw Chiro standing in between two graves. It was so sad, losing parents at such a tender age. I promised myself to try and be the best fatherly figure to Chiro ever.

We flipped through most of the rest of the pages easily. Then came the last five pages.

The first page was titled, _Gibson and I._ It had pictures of Chiro and Gibson. The one Gibson liked the best was the one where Chiro and him were running. I could never forget that day…

_Flashback_

_It had been a chilly Shuggazoom afternoon. Nova was already complaining about freezing her circuits off and Otto and I were enjoying a little box called __Monkeys on the Bed.__ It wasn't everyday we came across a book like this._

_We had no clue where Gibson, Chiro, and Sprx had disappeared to but we didn't have to wait long for an answer._

_A loud shriek pierced our ears, followed by laughter and a 'Run Gibson!' Chiro and Gibson came out the red elevator laughing and followed by something we all couldn't help but laugh at._

_Sprx had come down the elevator looking ridiculous. He had red lipstick and green eyeliner on. He also wore a yellow sundress with sliver high heels. But his magnets were activated and I prayed that he wouldn't hurt Chiro and Gibson too badly._

_End of flashback_

We turned the page and it read_ Sprx and I._ Sprx's favorite was when Chiro and him were swimming after having Shuggazoom City nearly sink into watery depths. We couldn't help but smile.

Then we saw a page called _Otto and I._ It was composed of Otto's drawling and a picture of Otto and Chiro on a sugar high that lasted about a week. Let's just say, those two are not allowed into a candy store by themselves…

Next to last was a page dedicated to Nova. Her favorite picture was taken after a battle with a new foe called Knifer by Otto. It had left Nova with a broken leg and Chiro with a scratch that reached from his left eye to the small of his back. The battle had made the two stronger not only physically, but emotionally for Nova and the rest of us had almost lost Chiro.

The last page was called _Antauri and I._ My favorite was the one where I was tickling Chiro. Chiro had been sad all day so I activated my ghost claws and tickled with till he couldn't stop laughing. It had been the happiest day of my life.

Chiro returned a couple hours later and told us about his childhood and his life in between his father and meeting us. We retired to bed and our day had been well spent.


End file.
